Abusive Home
by Kairiangel035
Summary: For some teenagers, life is great. For Roxas life is a living hell. He gets beaten everyday, but when Namine takes an interest in him, can he find a way out?
1. Chapter 1 Pain

**Abusive Home**

Chapter 1: Pain

"You're a failure at life and you'll always be nothing!" a man yelled at his blond haired son. The boy said nothing but held his breath and the scent of alcohol hit his face with every word his father said.

Roxas had heard this speech many times from his drunken father. It used to hurt in the beginning, but he became numb to the words after a while. "Go burn in hell." the boy muttered, which earned him a good punch in the face. The force of the punch was hard enough to cause him to stumble backwards. When Roxas was stumbling, he tripped over the coffee table and flipped over it.

When Roxas got off the ground he wiped his bottom lip. On the back of his hand with a long streak of blood. He looked over at the couch to see his dad sitting with his good friend Jack Daniels and watching some lame ass drama. In this case it was good for Roxas. He quietly walked out of the living room and snuck upstairs.

Once he was in his upstairs, he quickly ran into his room and shut the door behind him. Once he was safe he walked over to his closet and pulled out his favorite black hoodie and slipped it on. When he had it zipped, he walked over to the window and opened it wide enough for him to crawl out. His feet touched the ledge of his roof gently and the rest of his body followed. After he was out he walked to the edge of the roof and jumped into the bushes below, tucking in and rolling on impact. "See ya." he muttered as he ran off.

In town, Roxas went inside the mall and decided to hang out there for a while. He never bought anything while he was there, hell he really didn't even like the mall. But most normal teenagers hung out at the mall and that's all he ever wanted to be...normal.

When the abuse started, Roxas became very quiet and stopped talking to people. In turn, a lot of rumors started to fly. Everyone would say things like, _he's a bad person, I heard he killed his mom, he's emo, he hangs out at the mall all the time to steal things. _But all the rumors were wrong. He wished people knew the truth. He wished people could help him, but he couldn't bring himself to tell people, nor did anyone ask.

The physical abuse only started recently, so Roxas wasn't quiet used to this pain yet. It would still take a while to get used to. He walked around the mall for a while until he saw that it was dark outside. When he walked out he jumped a little when cold dropplets of rain hit his swollen face. Even if it was dark and rainy, there was no way Roxas was going home. He just walked around town until a police officer called out to him.

"Hey, you there!" he yelled.

Roxas turned around to look at him and quickly took off running. He didn't know why he was running, he didn't do anything wrong. But he ran anyway, in fear that there was a chance his dad found him missing and called the police.

Roxas ran all the way to the school building and started climbing the gate. When he was at the top, he was about to kick off the and land in the school yard like usual. Thanks to the rain though, when he kicked off, he kicked wrong and ended up slipping and falling on his face.

When he got back up there was a fresh metallic taste in his mouth. _Great._ He thought to himself as he spit out some of the blood and stood up. Once he was on his feet again, he spit out some more blood and wiped his pants off. He didn't bother taking off his hood, it was great protection from the rain.

"Hey kid, you wouldn't happen to be Roxas would you?" the officer called from the other side of the gate.

Roxas just shook his head as he started backing away. "Sorry, never heard of him." he answered loud enough for the officer to hear. Of course if his father called the police he wouldn't give a description of what he looked like, and if he did it would be very vague to the point it could be any sixteen year old boy. At least he was smart enough to not tell people that he would have bruises on his body, otherwise he'd be in a different home and away from this hell hole.

The officer looked apologetic. "Sorry to have bothered you."

When the officer left, Roxas turned to leave. When he did he saw a blonde girl on the other side of the yard, still in her school uniform and carrying a sketch pad. She seemed to be interested in him but he just walked passed her not saying a word. She couldn't help him anyway.

"Might as well go home and face this unavoidable hell." Roxas said to himself once he was back on the road.


	2. Chapter 2 No One Can Save Me

Chapter 2: No One Can Save Me

"Don't throw up. Just whatever you do, don't throw up." Roxas told himself the next morning as he rested his head against his locker. The previous night's beating was the worst yet and he wasn't sure what hurt the most. All he knew right now that he was about to throw up again and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Are you alright?" a girl asked as she walked out from the room next to his locker. When he looked at her, he realized it was the same girl from the night before. Getting a closer look at her, he realized she was actually kind of pretty. She had blonde hair that came down to her breast, half was thrown over her shoulder, the other half in the back and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing her blue and white plaid mini-skit with a matching tie and a white t-shirt.

"I'm fine." Roxas snapped, slamming his hand on his locker then walking away.

"But your all bloody and bruised." she protested, running up to her.

"I said I'm fine!" Roxas yelled at her. He didn't want to be mean to her but he didn't know how to make her leave him alone any other way. "I fell on my face, you were there remember?"

The girl just nodded and kept walking with him, even though she seemed hurt. "but all those cuts weren't there yesterday."

"You weren't that close to me yesterday either." Roxas muttered.

The girl just smiled a little, "Actually I was, you walked right past me remember?"

He just rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, whatever."

"Roxas?" she called out when she stopped walking. He turned around and looked at her. "Your name's Roxas right?"

"Yeah, I suppose that it is." he answered as he swallowed back a metallic taste in the back of his throat. All morning he was throwing up vomit and blood, looks like it was back to blood.

She smiled kindly at him, she liked the fact that he wasn't pretending to be a jerk. "I was just wondering if it really was. The police officer asked if that was your name but you said no, I wasn't sure. Why did you lie anyway?"

"Long story." he said as he turned away.

"What class are you going to?" the girl asked as she caught up with him.

"Me? Umm... economics." he answered her. It was hard to believe that anyone was talking to him.

"Awesome, my class is right next door. I'm Namine by the way."

Roxas gave her a playful smile. "Okay Namine. Do you have mental issues or something?"

She gave him a weird look, "No why?"

"Because you only want to be my friend after you've seen me get chased by a police officer when I've been in a lot of your classes. Most people after seeing someone they don't know get chased by the police avoid them." he laughed.

Namine gave him another odd look, "Well...sorry I didn't notice you sooner."

"It's alright." he answered eyeing the sketch pad. "Do you like to draw."

"Huh?" She said as she looked down at her sketch pad. "Yeah, I do. I'll show you some drawings at lunch since your class is right here." she said.

"oh...ummm...okay." Roxas said scratching the back of his head.

"Promise?" Namine asked as she held out her pinky.

He sighed. "I promise." he muttered as he locked his pinky with hers.

"Good, see you at lunch." she smiled as she ran to her class.

Roxas made it through his first two classes okay, but half way through his third class he felt really sick so he ran to the bathroom. After throwing up quite a bit of blood, he walked out of the stall and sat against the wall next to the sink and closed his eyes. His breathing was rough and his body was covered in sweat. He stayed like that until the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Even though he felt a bit better, Roxas only took small amounts of food and a small bottle of water. "Over here." he heard a voice call as he looked for a place to sit. Namine was sitting by herself with her sketch pad.

He smiled slightly and took a seat next to her. "I guess you weren't going to let me get away were you?"

"Not at all." she laughed as she opened her pad to the first picture. "Some others are going to join us in a minute...are you alright? You're really pale."

"I'm fine." he said as he took a bite of food and leaned in to look at the picture.

"This is Sora and Kairi." she said pointing to the couple in her drawing, "they'll be here in a minute."

"So, you draw people?" he asked as he took a sip of water.

"Yeah, and everything else that interests me." she smiled as she flipped through her drawings until she came to a picture of Roxas. "That's you from last night."

"I interest you?" Roxas laughed, which made Namine smile.

"yeah you do. I like it when you laugh, I mean really laugh." she said.

"What's up Namine? Looks like you got a new friend." A guy with brown spiky hair and deep blue eyes smiled as he sat down.

"Sora, this is Roxas." Namine said pointing to Roxas. "Roxas, Sora."

"Nice to meet you." Sora smiled holding his hand out. Roxas took it and gave him a friendly handshake.

Shortly after a girl with shoulder length red hair and blue-violet eyes came behind Sora and hugged him. "Hello there stranger." she smiled at Roxas when she saw him.

"This is my girlfriend Kairi." Sora laughed as Kairi sat down next to him. She was followed by a boy with mid-back length silver hair. "And that's Riku."

"Nice to meet you all." Roxas smiled. All through lunch everyone talked and laughed. Luckily nobody asked Roxas about his bruises which he was thankful for in a way. This was something entirely new to him, but in a strange way he could grow to accept this. Maybe they could actually help him. Roxas decided he could trust them for now, but for now he was going to take this one day at a time.


	3. Chapter 3 People You Can Trust

Chapter 3: People You Can Trust

Roxas spent the whole week hanging out with his new friends, but mostly Namine. He loved the way he felt when he was with her. She made him feel normal, as if he belonged. Roxas hoped that maybe they could be something more than friends, but shook that thought off quickly. He should just be happy with what he has.

"Hey Roxas, want to hang out with us after school tonight?" Sora asked as he sat down at the usual table.

"Hang out?" Roxas asked when he put his tray on the table.

Kairi flashed him a huge smile. "Yeah, it's Friday after all. We're all going to Namine's house for the night. She'd love it if you came along...she's just to shy to ask you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Namine asked when she sat down.

Riku looked up from his food. "Sora and Kairi we're just telling Roxas he should come with us to your house tonight after school. You know, just to relax and stuff."

Namine smiled. "That's a great Idea. Would you like to come?" she asked turning towards Roxas.

Roxas looked down at his arm and saw the newer bruises his dad gave him and it only took him a second to respond. "Thank you everyone for inviting me to come along with you, and I'd love to go."

"Yay! I'm so glad your coming Roxas." Namine cheered as she violently threw her arms around Roxas.

"Group hug!" Sora shouted and before Roxas could blink he had four pairs of arms thrown around him. He winced in pain as his cuts and bruises were hit but then he bursted out laughing. He loved being the center of attention and having people who cared. He finally belonged somewhere.

"We're finally here!" Sora said as he ran full speed ahead. He quickly grabbed onto the railing of Namine's porch and flung himself over.

"He's going to get himself killed." Kairi sighed ash she ran up the stairs. Namine just giggled and followed closely behind as Riku rolled his eyes at them.

"Ladies first." Sora said as he held the door opened and bowed like a prince as Kairi and Namine walked in.

"Thank you." both girls giggled in unison as Riku and Roxas made It up the stairs.

Riku looked at Sora when he neared the door. "Well aren't you going to go in?" he asked.

"I said ladies first." Sora said with a teasing smile on his face.

Riku glared at him. "What did you just say?"

Sora just smiled, "You could pass for a lady with hair like that."

"That's it!" Riku yelled, putting Sora into a choke hold and digging his knuckles into his spiky head.

Roxas burst into laughter until his stomach tightened and he started coughing. He leaned over the railing for support and coughed up blood. He quickly took in quick, sharp gasps of air as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey Roxas, are you alright?" Sora called out as Roxas stared at the blood on his hand.

Roxas wasn't sure what to do about the blood. He didn't want his friends to worry about him, and he couldn't wipe it on his clothes, they'd see it. "Yeah I'm fine." Roxas said as he started licking at the blood. It didn't taste good, but he didn't really have a choice. "I just swallowed wrong." he lied as he turned around and walked inside.

When the boys walked inside, the girls were already filling the coffee table with Mt. Dew and Doritos. "So who's going to order the pizza tonight?" Kairi asked.

Sora reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I'll take care of it, I just got paid so it won't be hard to pay for."

"I'll tip in." Kairi offered, smiling sweetly at Sora.

"I'll help too." Roxas laughed pulling a ten out of his pocket.

Once they finished eating, Kairi talked everyone into playing a game of truth or dare, which was surprising with a room full of boys.

"Truth or dare Roxas." Kairi asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"hmm..." Roxas thought. He was always up for challenges. "Dare." he smiled.

Kairi giggled a little. "I dare you to...kiss Namine."

"What?" Namine blushes as she took a sip from her pop.

"Do it." Kairi laughed.

Roxas blushed slightly as he turned to face Namine, who was a deep red. He swallowed hard before taking her face in between his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. As he pulled away, Namine leaned in and made the kiss last longer. When they broke apart, Roxas kissed her again with more force. He wondered if his lips tasted of blood, but since she didn't say anything, he didn't worry about it.

"Okay you two, break up the make out fest." Riku said as he looked up from the book he was reading for English.

They both blushed and giggled a little. "Goodnight everybody!" Sora called out as he tackled Kairi to the floor.

"Goddamn it Sora! Get off of me." Kairi complained shoving him a little.

"You know you like it." Sora laughed as he nuzzled his head into her stomach.

"Behave you two." Riku said as he marked his page and turned the light off.

Roxas just lied down on the floor beside Namine. "So everyone just sleeps where they want?"

Namine smiled and laid her head on top of Roxas's stomach gently and closed her eyes. "Pretty much." She yawned. Roxas wrapped his arms around her and within minutes everybody was asleep.

In the morning while everyone was getting themselves some breakfast, Roxas looked at the family portraits on Namine's wall. "Those are my parents. They're really nice but their gone a lot on business trips so I live by myself for the most part." Namine said as she came down the stairs in a spaghetti strap white dress that came above her knees.

"They seem like nice people." Roxas smiled, all he knew was everybody else's parents were better than his.

"I'd like to meet your parents." Namine smiled.

"I only have a dad, and you really don't want to meet him" he answered looking down at the floor.

"Please Roxas." She begged with a sad look in her eye that he couldn't refuse.

He sighed. "Okay fine. Let's just go get this over with." he said taking her hand.

"Hey, we're going out for a bit, don't destroy the house." Namine called ash she put her light blue sandals on. There was a chorus of okays from the kitchen and they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Hurt

Chapter 4: Hurt

"I wonder what your dad's like." Namine giggled as they walked to Roxas's house. "He has to be a great guy, because you're so wonderful." Roxas looked down thinking about how wrong she was about his dad.

"Well here we are." Roxas said quietly as they reached the door. He prayed more than anything that his dad would be out at the bar so he could pretend he was there the whole time and avoid the whole thing. Unfortunately, he didn't have that kind of luck.

"Aren't we going to to go in?" Namine asked politely as Roxas put his hand on the knob and stood there.

He took a few deep breaths before turning the knob. "Yeah, we're going."

Once the door was open, Roxas stepped slowly inside with Namine right behind him. Right in the living room was his dad watching T.V. with liquor in hand.

"Where have you been boy?" His father slurred as he put his glass down and walked over to Roxas. "Who's the bitch?" Roxas looked down without saying a word. "Answer me boy."

"I'm Namine." She said politely, slightly frightened.

Roxas's dad just smiled. "See Roxas, why can't you be more like that. Now where were you last night?"

He just took a deep breath and looked up at his father. "I was out with my friends last night, got a problem with that?"

His dad just looked at him for a minute before punching him on the side of his lip. "You shouldn't be allowed to have friends, you will only destroy their lives. You don't deserve that girl either, you're only going to hurt and ruin her life."

Once his dad left, Roxas could feel the blood trickling down his lip. "Go home Namine." he said. He knew that his dad was far from done beating him, if he was it would be to easy.

"But Roxas, you're hurt." Namine said as she reached out her hand to touch his face.

He caught her hand and pushed it back down to her side. "I said go home!" he yelled. Namine's eyes filled with pain and brimmed with tears as she turned to run for the door. It broke his heart to see that but there was no other way he could make her leave before his dad came back.

"Get in here boy." His dad called from inside the living room. Roxas took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Once he turned the corner something hard hit his head. He fell to the ground holding his head screaming as blood started dripping from his head onto the carpet. When he looked up, his dad dropped the led pipe he was holding and punched Roxas in the nose hard enough to break it. He screamed out in pain again as his dad punched him in the face and he fell to the ground in the fetal position.

_Please just let this end quickly._ Roxas thought to himself as his dad delivered repeated kicks to his stomach and ribs. He couldn't even find the strength to scream anymore. All he could do was curl up in a ball and hope for the best. As the beating worsened all He was able to see was Namine's heart broken face behind his eyes. _Why am I thinking of that now?_ He asked himself. It shouldn't matter, she was safe.

His dad gave one final kick to his stomach which caused him to cough up a lot of blood. Just then he heard the front door kick open as the sunlight flooded in. "Put your hands in the air." he heard a voice call out as there were sounds of guns being loaded. Through all the commotion a couple of ambulances ran in with a stretcher and equipment.

"You're going to be alright." the female ambulance said as the male started quickly pulling out equipment.

As his dad was removed from the house, Namine came bursting in through the flood of light and knelt down beside Roxas. "it's okay I'm here. I got you some help."

Roxas worked hard to focus on her, "Why...why did you come back?" he asked as breathing became harder for him.

"Because I love you. I ran to get help as soon as walked outside." She said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

He looked down at the blood that was on the floor next to him as his vision blurred and his eyes started to glaze over. The male ambulance quickly put a breathing mask on Roxas's face. "his lungs are filling up with blood very quickly. We need to get him to the hospital ASAP."

As the stretcher was lifted into the air life seemed surreal to Roxas. It was like he was seeing everything through someone else's eyes as his vision blurred and his eyes started to glaze over. As time slowed down, his body began to feel lighter to him.

"Roxas!" Namine screamed right in his ear. Even though she was that close, to him it seemed as if he was ten feet under water and she was on the surface calling his name. Roxas was only able to make it into the ambulance vehicle and have Namine sit beside him before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5 Free

Chapter 5: Free

Namine sat at Roxas's bedside, listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Roxas has been in the hospital for over a week now. Everyday he would seem to get a bit better. His heart would beat stronger, the cuts and bruises were fading, everything was great. Except he never woke up. He was stuck in a coma and She wasn't sure if he'd ever wake up.

In the world outside the hospital walls everyone was working together to find Roxas a new place to stay until he was old enough to live on his own. Sora really cared about Roxas, so he talked to his parents about letting him stay. It took some convincing but eventually his parents said it was okay and went down to the child services center to start filling out paper work. Kairi went around telling the teachers to pass Roxas in all his classes when he woke up. It really wouldn't be fair to fail someone who was in a coma. Even Riku helped stand up for him. As he was walking to class he heard someone talking about Roxas behind his back, sh he casually walked by and slammed the guys head into a locker.

Namine had stayed with Roxas the whole time he was in the hospital. She rarely left his side, and when she did it took a lot of convincing to make her go. She listened to the doctors at they checked on him They were always impressed with how much better he seemed to be everyday. Namine should have been glad to hear what they were saying, but she wasn't. She wouldn't be happy until he was awake.

It annoyed her that the outside world went on as if nothing had happened to Roxas. Even her friends went around planning things when he woke up. How would they know if he was going to wake up? She always asked herself.

There was a gentle knock on the door before it opened and Kairi stepped inside. She was wearing her school uniform and her hair was pulled up in a mess ponytail. "I brought you some lunch." she said as she shifted her car keys out of her hand and crossed the room, handing Namine the Subway bag she was carrying.

"Thank you." Namine said as she carefully too the bag from her friend.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked her as she placed her hand on Namine's forehead, pressing her bangs out of her eyes.

She gave Kairi a gentle smile. "I'll be alright."

Kairi gave Namine a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back towards the door. "I hope so, we worry about you, you know." Even though she was the most playful and teasing person in the group, she had a very maternal side to her that came out when somebody needed help.

Once Kairi was out of the room, Namine mindlessly started playing with the bad until she heard slight groaning coming from Roxas's direction. When she looked over, his eyes slowly flickered open until his gaze focused on her.

"Namine?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Where am I?"

It took her a minute to realize he was actually awake. "You're in the hospital Roxas, you were in a coma. When I found you...you were almost dead." she said flinching as the vivid memory filled her vision.

He just watched her carefully. "I guess that explains why I'm not in as much pain as I thought I was." he smiled slightly. "You look tired."

She nodded slightly. "Just a little."

He smiled and slowly moved over so she had room. "Come lay next to me." he said as he gently patted the space next to him. Namine smiled a little and crawled into bed with him. Roxas wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Now it's your turn to sleep." he whispered.

"but I'm not tired, plus there's so much to talk about." She protested.

He smiled and lifted his head enough to kiss her forehead. "We'll have plenty of time to talk when you wake up." She couldn't refuse at this point. She was beyond exhausted and she really couldn't fight it much longer. Within minutes she was asleep and this time it was Roxas's turn to watch her sleep.

"So where is everybody?" Roxas asked as he got ready to leave the hospital the next day. The doctors were impressed with his recovery and there was nothing more they could do for him.

"In the waiting room. They stayed there a lot while you were in a coma. They were worried to you know." Namine said.

As he looked in the mirror, he noticed a lot of the cuts and bruises looked a lot better than they had in in a long while. "Everyone was worried?" he asked with a smile as he slipped his shirt on.

"Everyone." She laughed.

Roxas turned toward her and took her hand. "Then we shouldn't keep them waiting."

She smiled. "I'm sure they have plans for you."

When they walked out into the waiting room, everyone got up and embraced Roxas in a group hug. "It's good to have you back." Kairi said.

"It's good to be back." he laughed as everyone hugged him tighter.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Hey Roxas, come over here!" Sora called out from near the water. It was a normal summer day and everyone was hanging out at the beach.

"What is it now Sora?" He asked as he rolled his eyes at his new brother. He had been living with Sora and his family for a little over a month now and he had to admit they gave him a better life then he would have ever hoped for.

Sora gave him a devious grin before kicking the cold water on Roxas. "You fell for it." he laughed. Roxas gave him an evil look. Sora looked horrified before turning and running away.

"Get back here chicken wuss!" Roxas called out as he chased him down the beach. Sora looked back at Roxas, only to run into something hard. "Oh shi...." Roxas said as he looked up to see Riku with his surf board and he was slightly wet.

Riku gave Sora a dirty look. "Watch where you're going." he growled, causing Sora to back away.

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry." Sora pleaded. "Roxas...help me." he begged.

Roxas already took off running. "You're on your own this time!" he yelled.

Namine and Kairi watched this event from their surf boards in the ocean. "They are so weird." Kairi giggled.

"Boys will be boys." Namine smiled.

While Riku was distracted with chasing Sora, Roxas quickly ran up and stole Riku's surf board and swam out to where Kairi and Namine were.

"Hello girls." Roxas said with a friendly smile.

Namine giggled and blushed, "Hello Roxas." she said with a flirty tone.

"What brings you out here today?"Kairi asked as she lifted her feet from the water and rested them on the board.

He just looked back and pointed at the beach with his thumb. "I am not dealing with that."

The girls both looked over just in time to see Riku throw sand down Sora's swim shorts and walk off. "I see what you mean." Namine answered looking slightly horrified.

After a few minutes, Roxas looked back at the shore, only to find Riku missing. "That can't be good." right after he finished his sentence, the surf board flipped over and he screamed, only getting a mouthful of water.

"That's what you get." Riku laughed as Roxas resurfaced and started spitting water everywhere. "What did you learn from all of this?" he asked Roxas as he jumped up onto the surf board.

Roxas just glared at him. "That you can be a total jerk when you want to be."

"Not the answer I was looking for but I'll take it." Riku laughed. Roxas hopped on Namine's board with her and she gave him a ride back to shore.

When they got back they had a cook out and told ghost stories around the campfire. In the dim glow of the fire, Roxas smiled as he looked at his unmarked skin. It was the the first time in a long while there was no form of injury on his body. As everyone one got up to do their own thing, Roxas went for a walk along the shore line. There was nothing better to do at the moment anyway. Riku was out looking for more firewood, Namine was asked to run to the store and get some more refreshments, and Sora and Kairi were having a make out session.

When he got near the water he was surprised to see how beautiful the water looked in the moonlight as it sparkled. "Beautiful isn't it?" Riku asked as he walked by with firewood in hand.

"Yeah, it is." Roxas smiled.

"That's why I like to come here. Watching any kind of light hit the water is amazing. We should get back though I'm sure everyone is waiting." Riku suggested.

Roxas laughed. "I highly doubt that."

When they returned, Namine was back from the store and Sora and Kairi had finished up what they were doing for the most part. After that nobody said much and just did there own thing. Is was quiet for a while and eventually Sora and Kairi fell asleep in each others arms with Riku sleeping a few feet away.

Roxas laid on the sand and watched the stars as everyone else slept. He jumped a little when Namine came to lie down next to him, he was sure she was asleep. "Isn't it pretty?" she whispered to him as she got closer.

He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her. "It is." he whispered back.

"What's it like...being away...from your dad I mean?" She asked in a hushed voice after a few minutes.

Roxas thought about it before answering. "Well...I'd have to say it feels like my life has started over again. It's a nice feeling really."

Namine smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sounds like a wonderful feeling."

"It is, and the best part is having great people around me. But most of all I have a wonderful girl I can share it with." He smiled.

She blushed and looked up at him to see if he was messing with her, but his eyes were only filled with sincerity. Namine leaned into him a little and Roxas kissed her lips gently at first, then with a little more force. When they both broke apart and looked up at the night sky, they smiled to themselves as a shooting star lit up the horizon.

_Authors Note: This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. I want to thank everyone who read the story, and thank you for all the reviews. Every review makes me smile and encourages me to write the story faster. Honestly for a long time I didn't know where this story was going to go or if it would even be a success, but I'm impressed with the results. Thank you so much for everything!_


End file.
